The 'Gina: Queen of Monsters' Film Series
The longest running film series of any kind in the Ngihtmare Fuel novel setting, starring Gina Wrathfire and her friends as they spar with one another and/or duke it out with various hostile invaders from across the globe, protecting the city of Tokyo Japan using softcore pornography and mixed martial arts. About the Series The 'Gina: queen of Monsters' film series is best described as 'Eicchii Kaiju-eiga Live-Action Anime'. Outside of Japan the films are matrketed as fiction due to the difficulty in believing in 'impossible' creatures such as the DaiRyu, let alone the often very sexual, nearly pornographic tendencies of Gina and her friends, family, and foes seen in the films. Major Characters The Wrathfire Clan : Jura Wrathfire : Nami Wrathfire : Gina Wrathfire : Crystal Wrathfire : Kiryuu/Kiga Wrathfire Friends and Allies : Anji Quirass : Titanna Malcolm : The Leingold Family : The JSDF : Major Hicks : Professor Niko Tatopoulos : Gigi Tatopoulos : The Nightmares Hostile Forces : Queen Ghidra : The Apocalypse Sisters : Megiddo the Destroyer : The UnSeelie Fae : The Greys : Kiryuu : The Leviathan : The Great Old Ones Filmography The following is a list of the various films and basic plots within the 42 film long line of the series, separated between 'main canon', 'foreign remakes', 'PSAs', and 'Blatant pornography' Main Canon Films Showa Series The earliest films, mainly reproduces over time via suitimation, before the films became live recordings of the actual events they depict. Gina Queen Of The Monsters (1954) The first of Gina's epic tales, as the young DaiRyu regains consciousness from her nine year mutation, she loses her mind and attacks tokyo in a fit of pain The JSDF responds in an attempt to kill what they think is a vicious mosnter, onyl for her to constantly regenerate. It's only the intervention of a brave scientist and Gina's mother, Nami, that prevents Tokyo from being completely destroyed and helps Gina to fight through her pain and calm down. She is given an amulet like her mothers, which allows her to hide amongst humans afterwards, under the constant watch of the JSDF. Gina Rides Again (1955) Attempting to make ammends for the initial 'attack' on Tokyo, Gina agrees to work with the JSDF to keep the city safe. When Anji Quirass arrives, in hopes of obtaining one fo the mysterious amulets. However, he rarrival is mistaken for ana ttack, and Gina moves to intervene. After a rather painful battle, the two calm down and come to an understandind, quickly becoming close friends as they work to repair the damage their battle caused to the city. Mina Vs Gina (1964) After learning of the destruction Gina had caused, s well as the sudde appearance of DaiRyu amongst humans, an ancient insectoid DaiRyu known only as 'Mina' appears to confront the duo, accidentally winding up in a fight herself against the JSDF, whom immediately assume the worst. What ends is a four way brawl between the seeminly indestructable Mina, the nearly unstoppable Gina, the highly mobile Anji, and the heavilly armed JSDF until, finally, Mina reveals tht she was merely coming to serve as a mentor for the two would-be heroines. Ghidra The Three Headed Monster (1964) Mina warns Gina and Anji of a mysterious entity coming from space. Not a DaiRyu, but a mutation of a simmilar creature known as the 'Dragoons'. The beast, known as 'Queen Ghidra', is an aggressive, sadistic, mentally unstable three-headed dragoon that has so far wiped out all life on three planets, and is coming to earth to continue her madness. The trio team up with the JSDF and beings called 'The Nightmares' in preparation for the battle, which will, apaprently, occur in tandem with an event that occurs only once every fifty years, and the fate of the world as a whole is at stake if Queen Ghidra and the hostile humanoids known as 'The UnSeelie' aren't stopped IMMEDIATELY. War of the DaiRyu (1968) Following the events of the previous film, Queen Ghidra is locked up tightly in the JSDF's holding facility, built to contain dangerous DaiRyu and simmilarly massive creatures. However, her psychiatric therapy isn't working, and the psychotic dragoness breaks free and lays seige to the city of Tokyo. It's up to Gina and her friends to bring out the Big Guns. Nami Wrathfire has joined the fight! Gina Vs Hedrah (1971) The film opens with what appears to be a large oil spill coming dangerously close to the shores of Tokyo. However, as dock workers attempting to clean up the mess begin to succumb to painfully overpowering sexual urges, the JSDF finds the strangely pleasant-smelling spill to be worth checking out closer. And not soon enough, when the 'oil' reveals itself to be, in trouth, a pitch black carnivorous slime, the once-mythical Hedrah, an ancient demon of a far-off land. The voluptuous carnivorous slime begins sending anyone coming too close into a fenzied, sexual state of mind before the city can preppare it's proper evacuation procedures. Gina and Anji agree to help with the evacuation whilst Nami herself, whom is immune to the flesh-eating effects of Hedrah's ooze, procedes to distract her in a comeptition of sexual prowess. Eventually, with Tokyo safely evacuated, Gina and Anji return to the battle, only to discover it had moved on to the Tokyo waste management plant, wherein Hedrah had begun to gorge herself upon various wastes ranging from simple refuse to deadly toxins and poisons and, eventually, fell unconscious....from over-eating. With an embarassed shrug and a congradulation on another 'victory', the trio help to get the massive slime contained and work on another amuet, this one immune to being eaten. Gina Vs The Apocalypse Sisters (1972) Less than a year after the eventual defeat, capture, and eventually taming of Hedrah, another new threat approaches. Several ships, stolen off the coast of Somalia, return to Japan. With some unexpected, and downright terrifying cargo. Two of the deadliest, most vicious mercenaries in the world, Ultima and Omega Apocalypse, have arrived to lay seige to Tokyo. And they brought an ARMY! Gina vs. The Cyborg (1974) One warm summer evening, a roar echoed out across the city of Tokyo, one not heard across Japan for over thirty years. Somehow, someone had found the corpse of Empress Jura, Matriarch of the Wrathfire Clan. And resurrected it as a cyborg monstrosity. Now with her gentle soul locked beneath an armored moving corpse, Jura was rendered helpless as she unleashed the most horrific devastation upon the city of Tokyo, pitting herself against the ENTIRE Wrathfire clan, and showing just how powerful Jura Wrathfire really is! Horror Of CyberJura (1975) Immediately following the near-defeat at the hands of CyberJura, The wrathfire Clan and the JSDF have to seek out allies who can help them defeat the deadly cyborg warrior. And, eventually, they find their ally, hiding near the island of Honolulu. The last practitioner of Arcane Pugilism. The Hawaiian-breed DaiRyu Titanna. The question is, will her addition to the team be enough to stop cyberJura when she returns, stronger than ever? Heisei Series Gina's Back in Action (1984) Gina Vs Bianca The Rose (1989) Gina Vs Queen Ghidrala (1991) Gina And Mina The Battle For Earth (1992) Return of CyberJura (1993) Gina Vs Crystal (1994) Gina Vs The Destroyer (1995) Millennium Series Gina 2000 (1999) Gina Vs Megaguirus (2000) Gina Mina Queen Ghidra Giant Monsters All Out Attack (2001) Gina Vs KiryuuJura (2002) Gina Tokyo SOS (2003) Gina: The EndWar Aproaches (2004) Foreign Remakes Public Service Announcement Films Unlike a normal PSA, these short films are decidedly more comical, sexual, and informative about their dedicated subject matter, which ranges from staying safe during a burglary to dealing with a major ntural, or unnatural, disaster, with clips from each short film and the characters explaining the situation and what helps, using the film itself as example material. The only exception to the 'comical and sexual' parts is one dealing with bulying, which will be explained within its own section. Gina & Titanna VS Safe Sex This was among the first of the comical PSA films the girls made, and their very first XXX-rated work, often used in some schools sexual education programs, it opens up with titanna and Gina 'experimenting' sxually and, eventually, brings in Titanna's boyfriend and a male companion of his, which segues into various sexual instances, as 'work safe' as on-screen sex can be made. The educational look-back at the end points out how the two groups had very safe, consensual styles of foreplay and fetish games, along with proper use of safe sex tools such as condoms and, in Gina and Titanna's case, mittens to prevent bleeding wounds. Gina & Friends VS Part-time Jobs This story depicts Gina, Anji, and Titanna trying out variety of odd jobs while visiting America for a while, along wiht the often funny, often sexy, and sometimes scary aftermath. The Look-back describes clear methods of getting hired quiickly and easily, along with tips, both legit and dirty, for getting your resume approved more quickly. It also depicts some of the dangers of certain jobs, ranging from serious dangers like major injuries, to more irritating dangers, such as rude or spiteful customers, to EXTREMELY serious situations such as attempted robery. Highlights of the PSA include Titanna losing her temper with a finnicky and picky customer by forcing her to have to endure working at a McFatassof McDonalds grill worker, being forced to cook meat as fast as possible for the assembly team to remain supplied, including using the very same verbal assaults lobbed her way by the managers to hammer home the difficulty of the job to the customer who CLEARLY had never worked at a fast food restaurant before. The fact that Titanna stripped her shirt off and forced the woman to wear it, causing the buxom amphibious DaiRyu to be wearing naught but a two-sizes-too-small bra the entire time might have been part of it. Gina & Friends VS Bullies Technically the fifth PSA film the crew had made, it opens with a warning that the events depicted are based upon relayed experiences by fans of the film series sent via fanmail. The girls working in the movie, Gina Wrathfire, Titanna Malcolm, Anji Quirass, Crystal is forced to endure a spiteful nerd who belittles her as 'nothing but dumb muscle', amongst other attacks to her intelligence, and Gigi Tatopoulos, act as schoolgirls at a local high school and are forced to endure different types of bullies. Gina has to deal with a spiteful sexual predator depicted as the school's 'jock', Titanna is forced to deal with a girl who constantly insults her appearance and batters her selfworth, Anji is forced to endure an entire class inculting her intelligence due to her quirks, and Gigi is perpetually belittled for her child-like appearance. Ulike most PSAs, instead of showing the proper way to handle the situation, it instead shows the very REAL reactions of the fans the five girls are representing; Gina is nearly raped and reacts violently, and is forced to undergo counciling before she can feel safe again, Titanna has an emotional breakdown and causes major proeprty damage in a fit of rage, Crystal violently attacks her tormentor in anger and is locked up in prison for it, Anji's self-worth becomes utterly demolished and is incapable of ever progressing, let alone meeting her full potential, and Gigi is left a helpless emotional wreck, forced to endure her torture until High-school ends, with little hope of a brighter future. In the informative look-back it shows not only what kind of emotional damage bullying can cause, but also the proper methods of safely handling bullies before the situation can get so badly out of hand, with a majro reminder that they should alert a reasonable authority figure, ESPECIALLY if the bullies threaten some form of reprisal should a teacher or faculty be alerted to the torment, with a reminders nto only to the students, but to TEACHERS as well that they should keep a constant look out for their students being emotionally attacked, to keep looking out for the warning signs that something might be wrong. The PSA ends with the girls, in full costume, taking turns to name off the fans upon-whom their different stories were based, and a reminder that they ARE loved and shouldn't be afraid because of how they were treated in school, with a dire warning coming from titanna that she WILL be on the look out for the ones who tortured JJ Malcolm, whom her tale was based on, and a reminder/warnign that, yes, she IS his girlfriend, and yes, she IS quite scary when she wants to be. Blatant Pornographic Films